Pick up the pieces
by angelic-amber-2008
Summary: When Jude chooses noone but herself and dies how do the men in her life handle it?Tamie smut
1. Lovers and friends

"I chose neither of you"  
She got on that bus and never came back.  
We sat around for a while blaming each other for her death.  
If we hadn't pushed her she'd probably still be around.  
We sat around blaming each other at first then talking about her then noticed we had a certain...connection.  
I was there with him we had both lost the woman we loved and we picked up the pieces together.

It's now a year later from that fateful time when we lost her.  
It was our first date we had just gone to her grave and said our goodbyes again.  
I entered the V.I.P. room of my restaurant/club.  
Yeah...I liked him a lot...but I don't want people getting the wrong Idea.  
I don't like guys...I just like him...

He entered the room about 30 minutes after me.

He was in a suit and tie.

He looked pretty dashing for a first date.

Too bad it would be off soon.

He approached the table slowly towards me.

Minxy little thing.

Now I know why she couldn't choose.

He sat next to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You look hot today Q"

he leaned into my ear leaving hot breathes upon it making me shiver.

What he did next definitely made me know we were on tonight.

Jamie leaned into tommy from his chair and grabbed on.

I let out a slight moan as he tried to unbutton my pants.

Nuh uh... I reached for his hand as he looked back in shock.

"What...do you not want to..."

Let's at least get through dinner... I chuckled as I leaned in closer to him.

He leaned over and grabbed my head roughly dragging me into our first kiss.

I looked at him he makes me so hot right now...

I kissed back as I started to unbutton his pants.

I just couldn't wait...and he didn't object...good boy...

I reached into his unzipped pants to unbutton his boxers and to my delight towards his growing member.

I knew every which way to please a woman but how do I please a man?

I continued kissing him as I freed him from his boxer jail and continued to stroke his member.

He bit on my bottom lip as I stroked.

"Not fair" He mumbled into the kiss as I picked up the rhythmic strokes.

My response was to kiss his harder and stroke faster.

He started to moan my name in the kiss.

I could feel him start to twitch in a pre-orgasm.

I broke away from the kiss and looked at him.

I know you're about to explode and I want you to be looking at me screaming.

He nodded losing all thought as he tilted his head back.

I grabbed his head with my free hand.

No look at me.

He looked straight into my eyes as he orgasmed.

His juices flowed all over me causing me to become very hot.

I kissed him again.

A knock at the door was heard as they both broke apart.

A waiter entered the room.

"So what would you like to eat tonight sir's."

we looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah it's about time we get to eating...so we can get to dessert.."

He licked his lips at me and I knew round two would be coming soon.

(to be continued?)


	2. Dessert

(Authors note:because of the newness of the actual comitment they're all about smuttiness at the moment they've been in an emotional relationship from like 9 months and now comes the hey we're boyfriends part ect ect)

As soon as the waiter left we continued our little game.

We ate our dinner without any contact just flirty small talk and then came dessert.

"You look sexy today...like always..." He bit my neck lightly as he picked up the chocolate covered strawberry and fed it to me.

I let out a slight moan I couldn't hold it in he was getting me even hotter.

He made sure to keep his fingers on my lips for a while... bad boy... it's my job to tease not yours.

Jamie got up from his seat and sat in my lap and started rocking back and fourth.

"Mmm...Quincy you're so hard... Need a little help"

I growled in his ear and bit down on his neck leaving my mark of ownership the first of many.

He let out a howl at both my erection and my bite of dominance on him.

He rocked himself harder on me trying to get me excited as possible and trying to relieve his own need to have me inside.

Not yet Andrews we have a long night ahead of us this is only course two.

He let out a groan as he got off of me all of a sudden and grabbed me from the chair.

He threw me down to the floor I was all to familiar with it had pillows where I had so many encounters with unnamed women before but this...this was different.

He Jumped on my chest and quickly removed my tie.

The way he was straddled on me I couldn't move up because he had his legs wrapped underneath my legs and was lying across my body.

He then bit down on the tender part of my exposed neck.

I couldn't help but let out a moan as he kissed me to stifle the moan.

He moved back allowing me to move up a bit.

He then ripped my shirt off of me buttons flying everywhere.

He broke away from the kiss and got off to the side of me.

He broke away from my lips.

Moved down to my neck and bit it.

Then he blew into my ear as I continued to shiver and grow.

He hasn't even touched me yet and I feel as if I'm about to burst.

He kissed his way down my check slowly and made it down to my pants line.

He then unbuckled my belt threw it across the room making it hit the stripper poll.

Without unbuttoning my pants he pulled my pants right off of me unbuttoning themselves on the way down my leg.

All I was left in was my boxers he kept me in them for a few minutes while he touched me through the fabric making me ache for him.

I reached to bring him back up and end the teasing and he slapped my arm away.

"Wouldn't wanna have to get out the magic scarves now would we?"

He was enjoying being the tease for once calling the shots.

For once I was enjoying being dominated but that wouldn't last for long.

He got up from my side and returned a minute later from the table with something in the napkin.

He leaned down to me once more and took my boxers off in one swift motion.

He then unwrapped the little present inside the napkin.

Inside was whipped cream and several cherries.

"Guess what I can do with cherries" He cooed out seductively as He got the whipped cream and started to smear it all over my body from my ear to my penis.

He placed the cherries on my chest and my balls.

Mm this should be fun...fun with food.

He got up and got to the side of my head and started licking the whipped cream off slowly.

Then placing kisses where he had just licked.

Oh he's torturous.

He them continued to licked down to my chest.

Then he picked the two cherries off of my chest.

Then hovered over my lips with the cherries in his mouth.

He leaned over for a cherry kiss.

We each bit into half of the two cherries eating the slowly as our lips touch.

Then we used the stems as dynamite for a fiery kiss.

Our tongues danced around the stems and I grew.

He broke away from the kiss slowly.

Our lips making a smacking noise.

He then went back to my chest and continued to lick and kiss.

He got to my penis and gently licked whipped cream off of my tip.

I let out a loud moan.

He had just began and already I feel like I was going to squirt in his mouth.

He then stopped licking and took me into his mouth.

He scrapped at the sides with his teeth.

I was close but I wasn't ready to give up yet.

Sensing this he let go of my member from his mouth and plucked the cherries from my balls and placed them on the bottom of my stomache.

He tugged a little tighter on me as he took me into his mouth again.

I exploded into his mouth while I screamed his name.

He swallowed every bit of it...dirty man ho...Just kidding.

He grabbed the cherries from my stomache and kissed me again.

I could taste my juices in his mouth.

Let me tell you this boy is going to make me even more of a nympho.

After kissing for a while I got back up and got dressed.

"So am I pretty good?"

Good darling you're amazing.

I leaned in for a kiss and during the kiss I noticed the tripper pole.

Ding Dominant tommy is back.

Round three anyone?


End file.
